


自作自受纪实

by alcocyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Drarry, M/M, Punishment, Teasing, blowjob, drarry smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcocyon/pseuds/alcocyon
Summary: Harry decided to tease his boyfriend a little bit in public...and boy was that a mistake
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	自作自受纪实

**Author's Note:**

> 短小的脑洞，干脆写了出来，#德拉科的室友都是聋瞎系列#

“哈利，你能做个乖男孩，帮daddy买个雪糕吗？”德拉科今天来了些兴致。在丽痕书店挑羽毛笔的时候，他故意弯下腰把嘴凑到哈利被他呼出的热气熏的红红的耳垂低声边说。哈利愣了一秒，他对他的反应相当满意。

“行。”哈利听话地答应了，转过身后他才坏笑着勾起嘴角。

他回来的时候手里只拿了一根，白色柠檬味的，因为德拉科好酸。“你不吃吗？”德拉科挑起一边的眉毛。哈利忍不住笑了，他把德拉科拉得近了些，两个人的长袍下摆擦到一起，低下头，把嘴凑到雪糕上轻轻贴着，然后小口含住最上头，舌头转了一圈，故意留了些口水在上面。他移开嘴的时候刻意微微张着，让德拉科看他包裹着唾液和白色的雪冰的舌尖。

“我吃过了呀。”他对着德拉科甜甜地一笑，一边把雪糕递给他。这叫以其人之道 还治其人之身。

德拉科阴着脸从他手中接过，雪糕有些化了，滴到哈利手指上，他把手凑到嘴边，伸出舌头慢悠悠地舔了舔，同时从下往上仔细观察德拉科的表情，眼睛瞪的大大的，眼神无辜极了。

德拉科先是用舌面自下往上舔掉了滴下来的雪水，直视着哈利清澈的绿眼睛，将雪糕整个塞进了嘴里，双颊凹陷，冻的泛着灰白的嘴唇圈出一个O型，然后慢慢地把雪糕抽了出来，拔出来的那一刹那发出一声响亮的水渍声。

谢天谢地，长袍简直就是为了掩盖勃起而设计的，哈利恍惚地想，他隐隐约约地感到，自己摊上麻烦了。

回学校，罗恩和拉文德像约定好的那样，在塔楼底下等着他，赫敏在他们四米外的地方站着，看都不看他俩一眼，脚尖时快时慢地敲着地面，德拉科直径把哈利拖了过去，哈利转过头装作不情愿的样子向赫敏投去求救的目光，一只有力的手随即捏着他的下巴把他扭了过来。“德拉科，你弄疼我了。”哈利毫不掩饰做作的语气，假惺惺地抱怨。“别急，等会有的你疼。”德拉科没好气地说。

他们穿过公共休息室的时候，其他人看见他拖着个人气势汹汹地走过来都默默地有意无意地回避着目光，不约而同地突然对身边的玩意产生了浓厚的兴趣，也没有人抗议格兰芬多怎么进了斯莱特林休息室，阻止小情侣做情侣该做的事，这不是找死是什么？

德拉科轻轻关上门，敲敲魔杖施了个无声咒，门外的嘈杂和吵闹声立刻消失了，现在屋子里静的可怕，哈利紧张地咽了口口水，他似乎听到了自己喉结滚动的声音。“把衣服脱了。”德拉科漫不经心地命令，从床底下拖出个箱子，在里头翻出个男用震动棒，给哈利戴上，调到最低档。

哈利不喜欢这种感觉，很容易适应，但还是硌得慌，麻麻的，有点舒服，又让人莫名地烦躁，而且烦躁感随着时间流逝慢慢堆积。很有德拉科使坏故意插在他里面又不动的风范。

德拉科脱下长袍扔在地上，只穿了t恤和底裤爬到床上。十二点就睡？哈利不满地抗议。德拉科连个眼神都懒得给他，他立刻就明白了，在这里他没有发言权，没有一丁点控制权在他手里，这是德拉科爱干的事儿。

于是他恼火地躺下，翻了个身背对他，德拉科闭着眼睛，装出倒头就睡的样子，在哈利没动静后就往他那儿靠靠，伸出一只胳膊插进对方手臂底下揽他的腰。

哈利没睡好。这么说不太恰当，因为他根本睡不着，谁鸡吧硬着的时候能睡着？操。他在脑子里咒骂了一句，玩脱了，把自己玩进去了。他考虑过偷偷把震动棒拿掉或者溜回去的可能性，但除非第二天早上立马和德拉科提分手，否则他就彻底完了，而他根本不舍得和德拉科提分手。

“德拉科。”他在黑暗里悄悄叫他的名字。身后的人没有回应，看来还在睡觉。他妈的，他倒睡得好。哈利咬牙切齿地想，在脑海中循环播放德拉科走在路上踩狗屎，上厕所没纸，吃泡面没叉子的画面解气。他撅起屁股，蹭了蹭德拉科的裆，然后干脆上下磨蹭起来，直到德拉科听话地硬了。

这下他没法装睡了。哈利屁股上挨了一下，差点叫出声，喉咙一紧硬生生憋了回去。“凌晨三点，你他妈想干什么？”德拉科压低声音在他耳边耳语。“你他妈用鸡巴想想都知道我想干什么。我想干你。”哈利被他弄烦了，不甘示弱地回嘴。“你他妈顶多有被我干的份。”德拉科恶狠狠地说。

“头低下去，屁股给我翘起来。”德拉科没好气地命令，一边把衣服往上拽。哈利忍声吞气地照做了。德拉科失神地看着他圆润的屁股和隐隐若现的耻毛，一股奇怪的内疚感油然而生，大概持续了一秒。

哈利耐心地等待着，在黑暗里忍了三个小时后，他对时间的概念已经很模糊了。他感到冰冷的手指在他那儿摆弄了一阵子，他的小家伙抽动起来。然后是德拉科温热的顶端，搭在他耻毛上蹭了又蹭。

“德拉科，操你妈的，”他头还埋在床单里，声音闷闷地说。德拉科在他身后挑挑眉，“我听不懂，你再说一遍？”

“快点干我，求你了。”哈利不太情愿地请求道，“马尔福先生。”


End file.
